How to Maintain Your Mosquito Magnet
When you bought your Mosquito Magnet trap, you took an important step toward protecting yourself and your family from mosquito bites, which cause everything from simple discomfort to disease. Mosquitoes carry West Nile Virus, a disease that is potentially fatal, even in this day and age. They can also infect your pets with heartworm which, if left untreated, can also be fatal to your beloved companions. You may not even know your dog is infected until it's too late. Aside from the serious possible consequences of mosquito bites, they're just annoying and uncomfortable. No one likes to be itchy and blotchy, and despite the popularity of vampire stories in popular culture, it's a little disconcerting to have an insect bite you for the purpose of sucking your blood. Now that you have a Mosquito Magnet, the important thing, other than placing and using it correctly, is to properly maintain it. Just like anything with moving parts, it must be cared for in order to keep it working the way it's supposed to. There's no sense in making an investment in your family's comfort and safety, and then letting it languish unattended. Before starting your trap for the first time after a winter break, follow a few simple procedures to ensure it functions to its fullest potential, and protects your outdoor living area as well as possible. __TOC__ Steps Remove Storage Cover Assuming that when you put it away for the winter, you covered it with a Mosquito Magnet cover to keep it protected, remove that cover to let the trap air out. It must be completely dry before you start it up again. If it was stored in a damp area, such as a basement or tool shed, and there's any concern of lingering moisture, set the trap out in full sun for a couple of days. This will help dry up any moisture, and make starting the trap much easier. Attach Regulator Hose When you stored your Mosquito Magnet for the winter, you would have detached the regulator hose that runs from the propane tank to the trap mechanism. Before starting your trap, you must reattach the hose. Ensure it's securely attached so that no gas can escape. Clear Fuel Line Mosquito Magnet traps manufactured from 2003 on are equipped with a Quick-Clear valve. It's used to keep the fuel line clear of propane contaminant build-up. These contaminants can block the flow of propane, preventing the trap from working properly, and even causing the trap to fail altogether. Using the Quick-Clear on a regular basis will ensure the fuel line is kept clear, and that your Mosquito Magnet trap continues to function properly. It is also recommended as preventive maintenance, and not just for when shutting down and restarting your trap for mosquito season. Install Net and Attractant Each season, install a new mosquito net and a new attractant cartridge. Even if the net isn't full, using new accessories will ensure the trap works at optimum levels so that it attracts and traps the highest number of mosquitoes possible. Turning It On After you have cleared the fuel line, installed a new net, and replaced the attractant cartridge, turn the propane tank on. Follow the startup instructions included with the trap, which you would have followed the first time you used it. Tips Once the trap is up and running, you can enjoy your outdoor living areas relatively worry-free. Just remember you must also perform preventive maintenance during mosquito season, and this maintenance should be performed on a regular schedule. If you need help with Mosquito Magnet repair contact the 360° Customer Support Center at (800) 953-5737 or bring your trap to a Certified Service Center. Mosquitoes are at their most active during the summer. Their lifespan is short. Most species live about two weeks. During this short time, the female will produce an “egg raft” which contains anywhere from 100 to 400 eggs. Yes, just one mosquito can produce more than 400 offspring. Many mosquitoes fall victim to birds, spiders, and other predators, but the ones that remain, the ones that pose a threat to you and your family, will also mate, each producing another few hundred, and so on. This is why it's imperative to keep your Mosquito Magnet running properly through regular maintenance. For optimum mosquito control, it's best to run the trap 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. At this rate, the propane tank and attractant cartridge should last 21 days, so it's necessary to perform maintenance every 21 days. * First, refill the propane tank. It's best to have an authorized propane dealer refill the tank for you. * Before reinstalling the tank, detach the regulator hose from the tank, or use the reset tool to ensure there's no pressure built up in the regulator. This is also a good time to use the Quick-Clear Valve to ensure the fuel line is clear. * Install a new mosquito net and attractant cartridge. Even if it doesn't look like the net has caught many mosquitoes, it can still become clogged with pollen, dust, and dirt, which will obstruct airflow, and will keep the trap from working efficiently. * Both during this 21-day maintenance, and periodically during the month, wipe the outside of the trap down with a damp—not wet—cloth. If you need a reminder of what to do and how often to perform maintenance on your trap, you may print this easy-to-use Mosquito Magnet maintenance schedule. Properly maintaining your Mosquito Magnet, following a regular schedule, and taking these precautions before starting it up every season will keep the trap running smoothly for years to come, and will keep you, your family, and your pets comfortable. Category:Howto